1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology to switch an image display status depending on the status of a viewer of an image display apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-16432 and 2010-4118. Specifically, the technology disclosed in these patent publications switches the image display status between simplified rendering and detailed rendering depending on the viewer's status, including the distance from the viewer to the image display apparatus, the direction of the viewer's face, the gaze status, and the number of times of gazing.